


Origem

by NFR2018



Series: World Animal [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:01:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24800479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NFR2018/pseuds/NFR2018
Summary: Em vez de magia, fosse ciência.Em vez de forças sobrenaturais, mutação genética.Em vez de um vidente, um livro.Em vez de mundo arcaico, o antigo e o futurismo junto.Em vez de Casa, Clãs.Um modo diferente de Westeros.AHHH, muito Jaime e Brienne.
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth, Secundários - Relationship
Series: World Animal [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1793770
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Origem

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BecauseBraime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecauseBraime/gifts).



> Os personagens não me pertence, mas a G.R.R.Martin  
> Por favor, deixe sua opinião.

A humanidade passou por vários processos de adaptação para poder sobreviver a ambientes extremos, mas os humanos jamais deixaram de buscar a imortalidade.

Depois de muitas eras, um povo avançado chamado de Filhos das Florestas, percebera que a natureza tinha todas as respostas e poderiam reverter o processo de envelhecimento.

Rumores começaram a chamar atenção do mundo exterior, fazendo os Filhos das Florestas entrarem em contato com os Primeiros Homens.

A relação inicial foi benéfica a ambas partes, ao serem apresentada a cultura, ciência e matérias primas trazidas dos dois lados. Porém, os Primeiros Homens viram a vastidão do espaço não dominado e com recursos ilimitados, já que os Filhos das Florestas tinham relação de paz com a própria natureza.

Os conflitos de interesses trouxeram guerras que duraram muito tempo. Ambos lados tendo perdas numerosas, até que os Primeiros Homens se tornaram mais em quantidades.

Vendo a própria extinção, os Filhos das Florestas recorreram a mutação genética. Perceberam o que poderia derrotar os homens, era os próprios.

Começaram a sequestrar os guerreiros que estavam a beira da morte, os regenerando, mas os tornando mais fortes, ágeis, resistentes armas e inteligentes.

O jogo virou completamente, os Primeiros Homens não tinham forças contras os Caminhantes Brancos, conhecidos assim por causa da pele clara e a incrível capacidade de não pararem. Eles eram dirigidos pelo desejo de combate e morte.

Após muitas perdas, os Primeiros Homens se rederam aos Filhos das Florestas, em um tratado de divisão de terras. Lugares que já tinha colônias deles e devastados pertenceriam aos estrangeiros e o restante ficaria para o povo nativo. Em troca para nenhum conflito no futuro, os Caminhantes Brancos deviam desaparecer.

Concordando com os termos, os Filhos da Florestas produziram armamentos de obsidianas para usá-las contra os Caminhantes Brancos.

As primeiras criações não tinham consciência, eram vazios e moldados aos desejos das Crianças. Porém, eles eram ainda humanos e o extinto de sobrevivência despertou a rebeldia.

Eles se revoltaram contra seus criadores, usando os recursos para produzirem mais deles. Feriram ambos lados, tanto os Filhos das Florestas como os Primeiros Homens.

Durantes longas noites, batalhas eram travadas entre a humanidade e os Caminhantes, ambos os lados dando de tudo para a existência. Mesmo com as armas de obsidiana, os humanos estavam perdendo feio. 

Os restantes dos Filhos da Florestas se reuniram com sete lideres humanos, propuseram que assim como os Caminhantes tinham se aprimorado, eles poderiam fazer mudanças em humanos para lutar de igual. Com garantias de resultados diferentes dos inimigos, os lideres pegaram seus próprios filhos e entregaram ao experimento.

Os setes, como eram conhecidos, ajudaram a humanidade no rumo da vitória. Mas o exército inimigo não parava de crescer, assim as Crianças decidiram que atrairiam para os mais longe possível da sociedade.

Os Caminhantes acreditavam que com a morte de seus criadores, a liberdade seria conquistada. Acabaram sendo atraídos para além do Norte mais gelados, onde os Primeiros Homens ainda não tinham conhecimento. Os setes e mais alguns soldados acompanharam as Crianças, os protegendo de qualquer ataque no caminho.

Os Filhos da Florestas entregaram um livro de registro, O Corvo de Três Olhos para o lidere dos Sete, com informações sobre seu povo.

Os Caminhantes seguiram o rastro dos seus criadores até o extremo norte e conseguiram encurralar os. Os Filhos da Floresta usaram seus últimos recurso junto com os Setes contra os Caminhantes, e após uma batalha longa, fria e escura a humanidade venceu.

Os Filhos da Floresta foram extintos nessa noite, os Setes se reuniram com os restantes da humanidade e explicaram os acontecimentos.

Depois de tanta a luta a Terra ficou para os Primeiros Homens, que a batizaram de Westeros. Havia também outras espécies como os Gigantes e os Lobos, mas que se adaptaram bem aos novos residentes.

Os Setes clãs se dividiram em várias famílias, devido à natureza genética alterada, acabou que suas descendências se tornaram algo há mais na humanidade. Algumas famílias criaram casamentos entre si, para que fossem mais fortes, assim instituindo posições acimas das outras. O livro Corvo de Três Olhos ficou com a família lidere dos Setes e passado para sua descendência.

Os Filhos da Floresta se tornaram contos junto com a Longa Noite, mas o Norte se lembrava dos acontecimentos todos os anos, acabou se tornando um símbolo da união.

Isso não significou que viveram em paz, tempos depois foram invadidos por governantes loucos e dragões que tentaram moldar os costumes para os proveitos próprios.

Não durou muito, mas para lembrar das origens foi criada a seita dos Septos, que não tinha as raízes dos Setes, os tornando divindades, em vez de homens.

**Author's Note:**

> Na sequência vamos ver os personagens que tanto amamos. Deixe suas opiniões, é algo que valorizo muito. Se errei algo, estou aberto a críticas. Muito Obrigada.


End file.
